Avengers wedding
by FanGirlFORALL
Summary: this is about all the weddings that would happen in the avengers family (W/Anna) Powers unknown verse FLUFF! T for, well, Tony
1. Chapter 1

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! It's me! This is a little story about all the weddings in the avengers and Anna. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own Anna and that's it. **

6/12/14 9:36 am Stark Tower

Anna POV

I was so happy! This was Tony and Pepper's special day and both of them where like parents to me. So when Tony asked for me to sing a song at the reception I was ecstatic. "YESYESYESYESYESYES!" I all but yelled and hugged him "Okay, just make it appropriate!" and with that he left smiling. I was already thinking about what song to sing by the end of the hour I had drawn a blank between Some Harts by Carrie Underwood and Mamma Mia by Abba. I was still arguing with my self when Pepper came in to see what I was doing "Hey kiddo." She nudged me with her shoulder "What's up? Big day right?" she seemed a bit out of it so I asked "Pepper are you okay?" "What?" she scoffed and looked away. Then it hit me "Pep are you nervous?" I fake gasped "Yes, yes okay?" she grinned "You got me." I smiled "Well what are you so nervous about, I mean I know your getting married but you are like having a panic attack." She sighed and looked at me "Well it seems like with the person I'm marring some thing always manages to go wrong." "Well not today Pep." I claimed, more confident than I felt. "Today it will not go wrong." And in that moment I knew what song I was going to sing.

"I do." Pepper smiled "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Tony then pulled Pepper in to the most graphic kiss I have ever witnessed. (Well half witnessed, Clint put his hand over my eyes about 15 seconds in). After that we all filed into the huge ballroom for the reception. After about an hour of dancing and food I was called to the stage. "And now," Tony said into the mic, "Please welcome Anna who I asked to sing a song for us, I have no idea what it is though so here is Anna singing whatever song she is singing." I slowly made my way to the stage and whispered the song into the DJ's ear her nodded and then, as the soft cords of The Band Perry's all your Life filled the ball room, I started to sing.

Would you walk to the edge of the ocean  
Just to fill my jar with sand  
Just in case I get the notion  
To let it run through my hand  
Let it run through my hand

Well, I don't want the whole world  
The sun, the moon, and all their light  
I just want to be the only girl  
You love all your life  
You love all your life

Would you catch a couple thousand fireflies  
Yeah, put them in a lamp to light my world  
All dressed up in a tux and bowtie  
Hand deliver to a lonely girl  
To a lonely lonely girl

Well, I don't want the whole world  
The sun, the moon, and all their light  
I just want to be the only girl  
You love all your life  
You love all your life

Lately I've been writing desperate love songs  
Mostly I sing them to the walls,  
You could be the center piece of my obsession  
If you would notice me, I  
Ohh yeah

Well I don't want the whole world  
The sun, the moon, and all their light  
I just want to be the only girl  
You love all your life  
You love all your life

You love all your life  
Life  
Yeah

As the song ended I was enveloped in to people. One wearing a white dress and the other wearing a tux. "Thank you." They said "See?" I whispered to pepper "I told you it would be perfect."

**And that was chapter one! I hope you all enjoy it.**

**L8er :-P**


	2. Chapter 2

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! What's up my homies?! Long time no see! But any way, here is chapter 2. It's Clint and Natasha's wedding. **

**Disclaimer: If I did the freaking age of ultron would be out already!**

8/5/16 3:28 am Stark tower

Anna POV

I was awoken to the sound of yelling voices and what may have been glass braking. I quickly got out of bed and grabbed the baseball bat that was leaning against the wall in my room (I know, weird, but Steve was teaching me how to play and I was to lazy to put it away.) I quietly made my way into the hall and crept along the wall to the living room where the yelling was taking place. To my surprise it was not some bad-ass-muder-villion, but only Clint and Nat. I was about to head back to bed when it hit me. CLINT and NAT were fighting. Why on earth would they be fighting? Not only were they best friends but also they were getting married in less than 24 hours. I slowly crept back to the doorway where I had first been. I watched the argument for about the next hour till they finally cooled down, hugged, and Nat left. As Clint sat down on the couch he said, with out looking up "Hey kid, since you're up would you mind getting me a beer?" I froze it was stupid of me to think that they wouldn't see me, they were spies after all. Wordlessly I make my way to the fridge and grabbed a beer from the case that says, "This is Clit's Take some AND DIE!" I handed it to him and sat down next to him. "So what was that all about?" I ask after a minuet. He sighs, "Nat and I had a disagreement about the music for the wedding. She wanted to ask you if you could sing us a song like you did for Tony and Pep, but I said it was to short notice and it would be rude." I cocked an eyebrow at him "And THAT'S why you were screaming so loud the neighbors we don't have could hear?" he shrugged "I guess it kind of spiraled out of hand and went into her talking about how I didn't plan for these things right and how if she didn't need me to live she would have killed me by now." We where quiet for a moment then I asked, "How'd it turn out?" he took another sip of his beer "I said sorry and we hugged blah blah blah and now I'm talking to you." I nodded and we sat like that for a long time till I finally said, "I could sing you guys a song you know, if it would help." He half turned "You sure?" I nodded and rolled my eyes "Of course I am! Why would I have offered if I wasn't?" he turned back and grinned "Don't get all sass with me ms. Baseball bat. What where you going to do with it any way? According to Steve you cant hit the ball for your life." I gave him a little push and got up to go back to bed. "Night." I call over my shoulder "night" I hear back.

(*^*)

Clit and Natasha walked down the isle together, looking so happy it was almost imposable to believe that they had been yelling that vary morning. I looked to Clint and he gave me a small nod. Clint and I had decided to surprise Nat by, after Clint's speech, having me come out and sing the song I had decided on. No one but Clint and I knew what was going to happen. And only I knew what I was going to sing. As I took my place beside the stage I made sure to have the karaoke version of the song on stand by in my iPod speakers. Finally Clint finished his speech and I went on the stage and pressed play on my iPod. And Taylor Swift's I'm Only Me When I'm With You came into the room and I took my cue.

Friday night beneath the stars In a field behind your yard You and I are painting pictures in the sky

And sometimes we don't say a thing Just listen to the crickets sing Everything I need is right here by my side

And I know everything about you I don't wanna live without you

I'm only up when you're not down Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time The other half I'm only trying To let you know that what I feel is true And I'm only me when I'm with you

Just a small town boy and girl Living in the crazy world Trying to figure out what is and isn't true

And I don't try to hide my tears The secrets, or my deepest fears Through it all nobody gets me like you do

And you know everything about me You say that you can't live without me

I'm only up when you're not down Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time The other half I'm only trying To let you know that what I feel is true And I'm only me when I'm with you

When Im with anybody else Its so hard to be myself And only you can tell

That I'm only up when you're not down Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time The other half I'm only trying To let you know that what I feel is true

And Im only me Who I wanna be Well, Im only me when Im with you With you, uh huh hu, yeah

I don't remember much from the rest of that night but what I do remember was Natasha hugging Clint like her life depended on it.

**How did you like it? Reviw please!**

**L8er :-P**


	3. Chapter 3

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! What's up my awesome people! I was a little hesitant about this one but here it is! Thor+Jane**

**Disclaimer: I own Anna and that is it. YOU'LL NEVER TAKE HER ALIVE!**

4/4/17 11: 37 am Stark Tower

Anna POV

I was sitting at my desk looking over possible songs for the wedding (It was becoming some thing of a tradition that I would sing when ever some one got married) when I saw Thor walk glumly across my door way. I pushed my self to the door on my swivel chair and called after him. "Hey Thor!" I yelled as he turned around to face me "You okay?" He gave a non committal shrug "seriously man what's wrong?" I pulled my self from the chair and walked down to where Thor stood. "I don't understand any of what is going on." He finally admitted "you're getting married that's what's going on!" he nodded "I understand that part, but I don't understand all this talk of best men and cake." "Oh come on" I raised an eye brow at the demigod "You went to Tony and pepper's wedding! And Clint and Natasha's!" he nodded "True but I did not have any idea of what was going on." I took his arm and began to lead him back to my room. "Okay" I said as I sat him down on the floor "Here's the deal, I'm gonna teach you about weddings and you are going to give me $20." It wasn't really right to charge the guy but I was a little short on cash and Tony would get tired of giving me money sooner or later. He nodded like his head wasn't probably attached to his body. "So the first thing we are going to going to do is talk about your best man." And it went on like this for quite a while me telling him wedding facts and tips and he asking the strangest questions ever example: "Anna, why must Jane ware white?" But in the end I'm pretty sure I got thru to him, or at least I hope I did.

(*^*)

5/6/17 12:37 pm AT where ever they get married IDK

"You may kiss the bride." The newly weds where practically glowing. "To be honest I have never seen them so happy" I told Loki later. But as they went down the isle together my eyes where drawn instead to the best man. As much as he claimed to hate his brother Loki was smiling with the best of them. Once we where in the reception hall I was called to the center of the floor, "Now please welcome the new Mr. & Mrs.!" I said into the mic as they set foot on the dace floor I pressed play and began to sing.

I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me am I really alone with you

I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew, never knew it could be like this

But I guess  
Some hearts, they just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts, they just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes

Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this

Well I guess  
Some hearts, they just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts, they just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes  
Even hearts like mine

Some hearts, they just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts, they just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts, they just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts, they just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes, sometimes

**Hi my peps I'm sorry for the sucky chapie I'm have a teeny bit of writers block!**

**L8er :-P**


End file.
